Xcom 2: face of the resistance
by TheGoodOne1998
Summary: with the capture of the commander we lost the first war but now the commander is back it is time to take back earth. This fanfic is based on Faleg Xcom 2: face of the resistance: /playlist?list PLwQngabhLGQ6qrmuwQY5ikYp8yDTic6QZ (It has now been revivaled and the first two chapter will be updated and new chapter should be coming soon)
1. 1: Rough Start -Operation Gatecrasher

**(AN: so i decided after about 10 months to get to work finishing this fan fiction with the chapter already post to be modified)**

A spinning ADVENT logo appears on a red Cityscape background which then changes to a woman with black straight hair in ADVENT clothing with a video of ADVENT soldiers marching which then changes to mecs doing the ADVENT salute as text written in an alien language stroll across the screen.

"Excitement continues to build as city centres across the globe prepare for the 20th anniversary of Unification Day." The women said.

It then changes to a different news message with a different woman this one having blond hair and grey and white clothing and text scroll was in English this time with four different videos of an ADVENT city with tow showing what looks like a metal detector and one show a screen with the ADVENT logo on it.

"Thousands line up at the site of the Great Accord, celebrating the formation of the ADVENT Coalition." Said that woman.

It then changes to a man with black hair and black and dark grey clothing, with a blue text box with yellow alien text with a red with blue border text box above saying '20 YEARS OF ADVENT' with a video of an ADVENT captain which then changes to the outside of a gene therapy with some ADVENT soldiers, then showing the inside of it.

"In keeping with their promise to humanity, 12 new gene therapy clinics will be opening in select cities by the end of the new year."

It then switches over to another lady with black hair in a wave style, with the video showing an attack on a gene clinic then it changes to the entrance to another gene clinic with ADVENT troopers guarding it.

"despite the attack by fringe elements, operation at the new facility in Paris thankfully remain unaffected." Said by the woman.

It then shows a black man with grey hair with the text box style change and showing a platform with cameras and troops guarding it.

"In response to the unprovoked intrusion on the eve of our most beloved celebration, the Speaker reaches out to us…" the man said.

Then it shows a man with thick sunglasses and ADVENT clothing (The Speaker) as he stepped in front of the ADVENT logo to begin talking to the public.

"A small number of dissidents again repeat the mistakes of the old world. Striking as we celebrate a benevolent saviour who time and again offers only friendship and compassion. Yet these trivial actions could never break the bond between humanity and the elders…" as it shows ADVENT troops fight against rebels and, right at the end, it shows the elder statute.

"Peacekeeping force have already made several preemptive arrests of known collaborators." One of the news woman was talking as ADVENT troops storm a house armed with live weapons.

"ADVENT again assures all citizens that today's celebrations will continue as planned." As the screen changes to continue to show police brutality as people were watching it on a large screen in the public area but after it finish one man turns away.

"Perfect." He said

"The ADVENT administration reminds you to report all suspicious peoples to your nearest peacekeeper. Remember, only together can we build a better tomorrow." As the news continued on and as a lady walked down the street she brought a hand up to her ear as ADVENT was investigating someone on the street.

"Approaching position." As she said to an earpiece as she walks to an ADVENT police blockage.

"Prep Gatecrasher, 60 seconds." The man said.

As the man was in the queue with a scanner at the end. When he went through it sent off an alarm with all the ADVENT soldiers and the captain going over the man.

"Mor Balaten." One of the ADVENT soldiers said.

The ADVENT captain hit the man with the butt of his rifle which caused him to fall to his knees as the woman went over to one of the vehicles and place an explosive on it and got away.

"Mor Balaten." As the ADVENT soldier kept saying the same thing to the man, he saw the woman walk away from the vehicle.

"Now." The man said.

As the woman pulled up a detonator and pressed the trigger blowing up the vehicle and sending the ADVENT troops flying.

Then at a resistance base.

"Signal received loud and clear" said Shen as it shows the area with a blue tint which then pulls out show more of the holo-table and the person talking, it then shows the inside of the Skyranger. "OK, Gatecrasher, your turn."

As the Skyranger flew through the city the XCOM operatives got ready for the mission.

Location: ADVENT Security Ward, Tijuana

"Now that we've got a foothold, it's time to take the fight to ADVENT. We're heading into the city centre to take down a public target, something that will get people's attention. Neutralise any security forces in the area – keep your head down." Central informs the operatives.

 **'Operation Gatecrasher'**

 **'BRIEFING: Sabotage ADVENT Monument'**

 **OBJECTIVE:**

 **Neutralise all enemy forces**

 **Plant X4 on the monument**

 **Soldiers:**

-Chuck 'The Duck' Miller (rookie) an American white male with brown hair and a pair of aviators with the standard beige Kevlar armour with black highlights.

-Lara Lemmings (rookie) an Australian white female with brown hair and purple Kevlar armour and light grey leggings and pouches.

-Ivan 'Cypher' Ivanovic (rookie) a Russian white male with black hair and wearing a beanie and eye pack with red and black Kevlar armour and a custom red rifle.

-Mitchell 'Nytmare' D (rookie) a British white male with blond hair in a ponytail with green Kevlar armour with white highlights and pouches.

All of them having a standard assault rifle

The soldiers were set down on the road leading to their target, a gold statue of an elder, with a building to their right and a parking lot to their left.

"OK, let's head over to that building Chuck have a look at that building and then if clear get into the rooftop. Also you're at the biggest risk because this is my first mission as commander and get to the statue and eliminate the enemy. The statue is ugly and the ADVENT isn't any better so it not a big shame" Commander Faleg said to the soldiers.

"Orders confirmed, on the move." As chuck ran over to a street light. "I see a climbing point." He said as he got closer seeing a gutter pipe which led to the roof.

"I will go next." As Lara ran over to join chuck by the side of the building being closest to the gutter and soon after Ivan going between and Mitchell.

"I will go first up the building." As Lara got on top of the building with some ventilation and some Barrier and railing and got behind a barrier facing west with Ivan and Chuck, Nytmare going to a barrier behind them and being on the side with the ventilation covering his right flank. Lara the when a bit further over to the side of the building closer to the statue first going over to a vent and then to a piece of railing at the corner.

As Lara looks over the area with at least four civilian two by a lesser statue and two by the building, both talking to each other and a truck to the east of it with some barriers in-between the statue and the truck and to the west there was a Security Tower. Then Chuck and Ivan went over to join Lara and Nytmare going over to the other corner, then they saw three ADVENT troopers standing around.

"these guy make up the bulk of the ADVENT forces we've dealt with. They're disciplined and well equipped, but their obedience makes them predictable." As Central informed the soldiers over the comms.

"let's get over to that truck we can ambush those troopers." Mitchell said to the others.

As Ivan and Chuck made their way over to Nytmare, Lara stayed over to her side to keep watch. Chuck then jumping down to a café area and then to a bus stop. Ivan and Nytmare going to the short wall surrounding the café with tables flanking them from their sides with Lara coming over to Chuck by the bus stop with her getting very close to the civilians. Then Chuck went over to a barrier separating the two roads with the others joining him and they went over to the truck but by the time they got there the troopers were gone.

Then Chuck went over to a barrier and saw where the troopers went to with one of the troopers by the civilians. Lara then went to another barrier and saw another ADVENT trooper and one of the evolved Sectoids.

"Although they bear some resemblance to the Sectoids first encountered, their genetic structure now includes human DNA. They're stronger than ever, with an even greater psionic potential." As doctor Tygan informed them about the Sectoid.

Then the troopers walked closer to the Xcom operatives with any movement alerting them. Nytmare and Ivan got read to open fire as Lara readied a Frag Grenade, then throwing it towards the two troopers who were by a bus stop, killing one of them, then Nytmare gunned the trooper down blowing it brains out, Ivan killing the last of the first group of troopers but leaving the Sectoid and other trooper alerted to their position with them moving to take cover behind the bus stop. Chuck then ran over to a flower pot and threw a Frag Grenade badly injuring the trooper. the Sectoid the ran over to Lara and used an ability which used to belong only to the commander subspecies 'mind control' as purple psi energy tentacles went over from the Sectoid's head to Lara's head, taking control of her body. While the trooper ran to another flower pot and opened fire on Nytmare, badly injuring him.

"Can't fight it." She said struggling to fight the mind control.

Then Nytmare, despite losing a good bit of blood from the trooper shots, threw his Frag Grenade destroying the Sectoid's cover with Ivan following up with some shots from his rifle killing the Sectoid and breaking the mind control over Lara lemming. all while Chuck moved up to the trooper, but then Lara ran up to the trooper and shot the trooper killing it.

"target eliminated!" As Lara took out her frustration on the trooper after the mind control.

"OK, let's move towards the objective." Chuck said as he and Lara moved up to a bench closer to the main statue but when Ivan moved up to the lesser statue he spotted 2 troopers and an ADVENT captain who then moved in.

"The ADVENT officers seem more capable than the grunts. We're not sure whether it's up to training or stricter mind control." As Central comment on the officer.

Nytmare moved to a column and then scored a great hit on the officer with Ivan finishing up with his Frag Grenade. Chuck and Lara got ready for the trooper and when it moved forward Chuck missed but Lara hit. But, it was not a kill with the trooper trying to get a shot on Chuck, but it missed. Ivan then went over to the trooper's flank

"You have a bee on your face!" Ivan said in Russian as the trooper looked confused Ivan shot him in the face with the confused being the last thing on it brain before losing it.

"Area is secure – we're not picking up any inbound contact, scanners are clear." Then Central followed up with "GateCrasher, we have a limited window to act before ADVENT responds, we need to get those charges planted on the double."

As Chuck went over to the statue and planted the X4 charge.

"GateCrasher, rendezvous at the extraction point." As Central gave the last order to the troopers.

"let's gather the corpses and get them on the Skyranger." Chuck gave his order to the other.

Once they had gather the corpse and called the Skyranger, Lara threw the Sectoid corpse with total malice.

"Lara can you please not destroy the corpse it is the only Sectoid body we have." Tygan reprimanded Lara for her taking her angry on the Sectoid.

"Fine then." Lara sighed out an angry sigh. She helps load the Skyranger with the dead bodies after it got into the sky.

"Status confirmed, squad is clear. Detonating charges." As central had the X4 charges detonated, bringing down the statue.

"Hey Mitchell how are you doing, you took a nasty hit from that trooper." Ivan asked Mitchell as he helped patch him up as they went back to the avenger.

As it proceeded to land all four got out of it with Nytmare collapsing from his injuries.

After they got in, they reserved for all promotion Chuck being made a sharpshooter with a long range sniper rifle and a high calibre pistol which could kindly be call a hand cannon.

Mitchell got to be a ranger with a shotgun and a machete-like sword which can prove as a useful close combat weapon. But because of his injuries Mitchell became shaken with weaken will.

Lara became a grenadier with a Cannon which was basically a mini-gun and Grenade launcher for heavy ordnance delivery.

Ivan got to be a specialist with the remote hacking drone that can be outfitted with combat or field medic duty 'GREMLINs' and keeping his rifle.

Commander Faleg chose that the best research option to be was 'Modular Weapons' to allow parts of ADVENT weapons to be used to make the XCOM weapons stronger. Also the commander had the Guerrilla Tactics School construction started.

With all that has happened it was time for humanity to gain its freedom from its alien master.

XCOM LIVES.

 **(Omake)**

 **After the mission**

"So we came build a Guerrilla Tactics school commander, commander." Shen was talking with commander Faleg about what could be built in the free room in the Avenger

"So we can arm gorilla with shotguns and send them at Advent." Faleg said with a excited sound in his voice about his 'plan'.

"Um Commander, it guerrilla not gorilla and i don't think we can get them, yet alone train them to uses shotgun we barely have enough equipment for our own troops." as Shen was a bit dubious about the commander's 'plan'.


	2. 2:Brave New World:Operation Knife Shriek

**February 28, 2035 - XCOM mobile command base 'Avenger'**

As commander Faleg thought over what to do with supplies he then had a thought in his head and gave a message to Shen.

"we have no suppression and no way to control enemy fire and we got very lucky in that first mission." He said to Shen.

"Well commander we could build some Flash-bang Grenades, they can disorient and disrupt the enemy aim and abilities, they have be known to knock out Sectoid psi abilities." Shen showed Faleg the Flash-bang Grenade's blueprints.

"I will take two." Faleg replied to Shen.

"Commander doing that will use a major of our supplies we could build one Flash-bang Grenade and one Medikit or Smoke Grenade." After hearing Faleg's suggestion.

"It would be better not to be hit in the first place." Faleg said.

"OK commander." As Shen and her GREMLINs quickly built the two Flash-bangs.

With the XCOM mobile command base the 'Avenger', a former alien transport ship, active again, it began flying around to gather resources and help get to area of interest with the first one they found something about some intact structures which should lead to some rookies and take four days.

After scanning the area, they found four people how was living in the area and they then join xcom as rookies soldiers and right after that a report of an old Battlefield in the area of New Brunswick which would have valuable supplies which would take a few days.

But a day later the 'Modular Weapons' research was completed.

 **Codename: Tinker**

'We've had the troops digging through scrap piles and looting corpses, and at this point, it's safe to say they're on constant vigil for anything we could use to improve our gear. All the raw materials in the world won't mean anything if I can't find a use for them, but I think this modular weapon system is a good start. Having pushed our existing designs about as far as I thought possible, the integration of a few key alien components provided the much needed stability we've been looking for. With these modifications in place, we should be able to attach larger upgrades for even more firepower. The troops will like that. L. Shen.'

 **'Research Unlocked: Magnetic Weapons'**

 **'Items Unlocked: Weapon Upgrades'**

After Tygan rest the research lab to start a new research project, Commander Faleg gave him the authorisation to have a look at the chip which he had removed from the commander brain's Occipital lobe (Alien Biotech) though Faleg was interested in Magnetic Weapons but Tygan estimated the time to be about 2 months which was way too long for him till he got Tygan some help.

But after just a day or two a new mission popped up, a Guerrilla Ops:

 **'Operation Knife Shriek'**

 **Objective:**

 **Hack the Workstation in ADVENT Facility.**

 **Reward:**

 **Dr. John King – Engineer**

 **Location:**

 **New Mexico formerly Yuma, Arizona, USA**

"An engineer could help build the Guerrilla Tactics School fast." As Faleg talk with Bradford, Shen and Tygan in the bridge of the Avenger

"Or we could have him clear out some space on the Avenger but we need to complete the mission." Shen gave her opinion

"Well then it decided let's go" as Bradford took control and in a random corridor two XCOM personnel were thrown into the wall as Bradford's flying sent all unprepared personal and everything thing not bolted down flying as Bradford flew.

"Bradford you were just in the bar weren't you." As the commander was holding on for dear life.

"maybe." Bradford replied trying to cover himself but then hiccuping as the ship's automatic balancer took over keeping the ship barely stable as it headed off to over to northwest New Mexico.

 **'Operation Knife Shriek'**

 **'BRIEFING: Hack workstation – ADVENT Facility'**

 **OBJECTIVE:**

 **Neutralize all enemy forces.**

 **Recover Equipment Allocations from ADVENT network.**

 **Soldiers:**

-Ivan 'Cypher' Ivanovic (Specialist), just like last mission but now having a red GREMLIN

-Monica 'Payback' Yeager (rookie), a woman from the USA, she had red and black Kevlar armour with an orange rife she took a Frag Grenade.

-Gabriel Yu (rookie), he was a Chinese male, who was middle aged with black hair in a ponytail with a pair of glasses and wearing the Kevlar armour with its colour being a light tan with the leggings and pouch being a light brown colour and his rife being a similar colour to his armour. He took a Flash-bang Grenade for the mission.

-Ray Deft (rookie), a British man with black hair and glasses with red Kevlar armour and white leggings and a purple rifle, he took the other Flash-bang Grenade for the mission.

At the Skyranger, Ivan looked over to the rookies as all looked ready for the mission.

"Well I hope your ready I've been brought along to keep an eye one you and to help with the hacking as I can get my little friend to help as it has better hacking ability and can do it remotely." As Ivan chat to the rookies and had a look at the red GREMLIN that he was given after becoming a Specialist.

"Then why not just send the GREMLIN." As Ray look over at the GREMLIN.

"They need a handler and should one get captured I fear what might happen." As Ivan check his GREMLIN as it gave off little beeps and boops.

"quite an interesting piece of tech." Monica said about Ivan's GREMLIN

"Well If I die you have him." Ivan said back to Monica jokingly

"Keep that chatter down there, were just about to get to the AO!" the pilot shouted back in as they got to the drop site.

As the soldier set down they were next to a house with a car and a basketball Backboard right in front of the car with a dog house and swing set in the garden with a warehouse just north west which had the still on ADVENT workstation but the network was to be shut down in a few minutes.

"we could move up and hack it through the window and that should take 3 minutes if we have no resistance." Faleg gave some order to the soldiers

"I will scout ahead." Gabriel said as he moved up to some bins and could see down the street and could see a car and a bus stop and the back exit to the warehouse and then dash over to a tree stump and saw a Security Tower with two trees next to it.

"I will join you." as Monica ran up to a boiler by the house.

Then Ivan and Ray both ran up to the big Cactus but as they got there a Sectoid walk over but it didn't notice them but since ray was flanked he went over to a piece of cover.

Both Gabriel and Monica got ready to open fire with Ray aiming up to shoot the Sectoid and when he did he got off a really good hit and Gabriel finished it off but in the house there was a ADVENT trooper with Ivan getting ready to shot that trooper should it get in visible range but as it ran to through the house Monica got a shot on it and killed it.

Gabriel then moved up to a big bin but spotted 2 troopers and another Sectoid who then went to cover with Ray's response being to move up to the warehouse which the enemies were located and then threw a Flash-bang Grenade disorientating all of them.

Monica then ran over to the same bin that Gabriel was using as cover. And then threw a Frag Grenade destroying part of the wall.

Meanwhile Ivan had his GREMLIN going over to the Security Tower to see what he could hack out of it. The GREMLIN gave a 56% chance to get anything out of it but decide against it so his GREMLIN return to him so he took a shot at one of the troopers and badly injured it with Gabriel deciding to shoot the other trooper missing it.

The unharmed trooper then opened fire on Ray killing him instantly despite the trooper being Flash-Banged.

"Holy fuck, he was flashed-banged." Faleg said over the radio with Monica, Ivan and Gabriel think along the same lines.

While the other trooper moved to get a shot on Gabriel but missed all while the Sectoid got back into a more defensive area to help overcome the Flash-bang.

Monica then ran to get a better position to shot one of the troopers but took a hit from the Sectoid's wrist plasma gun surviving it but panicked as a result and fire upon the trooper and destroyed the only piece of cover that the trooper had. Ivan then threw a grenade but it destroyed the cover of the other trooper and injured the trooper with Gabriel finishing off one of the troopers.

But just after that the effect of the Flash-bang Grenade faded the Sectoid used Psi-Panic making Ivan panic and move up to the building, missing as he tried to shoot the Sectoid while the remaining trooper moved to a flank position on Monica but for some reason he tried to shot at Gabriel and missed ignoring an easy kill.

With Gabriel the only XCOM operative not panicking he threw his Flash-bang at the trooper but after that the Sectoid decide to raise a dead ADVENT trooper as a psi-zombie despite it having multiple bullet holes in it and it's orange blood covering its armor.

"No respite for the dead – the aliens have found a way to mind-control them now." As central noted about the psi-zombie while the trooper moved to the bus stop and shot at Gabriel with the same effect as last time.

"Menace 1-5 the ADVENT network is almost locked down. We're running out of time, get to that terminal." As central told them that they had only 3 minutes 'till network lock down.

Since both Ivan and Monica manage to shake of the panic, Monica decided to run over to the Security Tower which got to a flanking position then the trooper said something that sounded like

"Don't shoot me!"

But she missed destroying his cover. Then Gabriel ran over to a tree which gave him a flank on the trooper with the last shot in his magazine he killed the trooper. After that Ivan ran over to the remains of the bus stop as he tries to outrun the zombie but the Sectoid followed him and shot Ivan.

Monica went over to the tree behind her and took a shot at the zombie with the last shot in her clip. While Ivan went over to some debris but could not see the workstation so he took a shot at the zombie killing it meanwhile Gabriel reloaded and got ready to shoot any enemy that got close.

"Menace 1-5, the ADVENT network terminal is shutting down. This is your last chance to secure the data!" Central shouted as they had less than a minute to hack it.

As Ivan moved up he got a clear look at the workstation it had on it screen 'update 471 out of 480'

"GO!" Ivan screamed as the GREMLIN went over and hacked it, also it had some satellite data that will help increase the Avenger scanning capacity for a few weeks.

"We've confirmed successful acquisition of the ADVENT files, eliminate any remaining hostiles in the area." Bradford informed the XCOM operatives.

As the GREMLIN came back to Ivan it went through the door and left them open.

"No way, dammit, I'm exposed." Ivan said as the GREMLIN flew through the door opening it and when it got back he knock it on the top part as a result it looked sad.

"Don't worry we will cover you" as Gabriel moved up and got ready while Monica reloaded and got ready to supply covering fire as well.

But after about a minute nothing happening as the Sectoid which they were waiting for didn't move forward so Gabriel, with Ivan, moved up to doorway, despite his injuries, then had his GREMLIN have another look at Security Tower but it was not worth it as failing would bring in ADVENT reinforcement which in their state they couldn't take. After Monica moved up they all got ready to open fire on anything alien or ADVENT.

But just as they got ready some ADVENT troopers and an officer appeared with Ivan killing one trooper but the Sectoid from earlier had joined them, Monica got the other trooper and Gabriel got a shot on the officer, but it managed stayed alive.

Ivan then reloaded and closed the door and went to a solid bit of wall with Gabriel joining him, while Monica went a bit more behind the car and got ready.

The Sectoid moved up and summoning a new zombie, being Ray's dead body, and the trooper moved up.

With the ADVENT moving up Ivan and Gabriel took the chance to flank the Sectoid and load bullets into it killing it and turning off the zombie, dropping some loot, with Monica moving up to the boxes by the door keeping her rifle ready to shoot if the remaining ADVENT officer moved.

But the officer then moves to a wall which Monica couldn't see and then the officer opened fire on Ivan the first shot hitting his shoulder which caused his chest to be exposed with most of the shots going through his chest killing him instantly and sending his body crashing into the wall, the remaining shots hit the GREMLIN knocking it offline.

"Hahahaha!" as the officer laughed at the death of Ivan, not realising that both of his enemies were in position to kill it with Gabriel picking up the loot which was an 'Elerium Core' and an 'Alien Data Cache'. But Monica opened fire on the ADVENT officer and emptied her rifle's clip into it ensuring that the officer was dead for good.

"To hell with you." Her rifle was clicking because it was out of ammo and she collapsed from exhaustion and injuries.

"Status confirmed, all hostiles are down and the area is secure." As central radioed in.

"Monica are you OK?" Gabriel ran over to check on Monica as she had some injuries during the mission.

"I think my legs still work." As Monica began to help get the ADVENT bodies into one pile while putting Ivan and Ray's bodies side by side. When they got in to Skyranger Ivan and Ray's bodies got as much respect as they could get while the ADVENT and aliens got a big pile of no respect what so ever. Meanwhile Gabriel helped bandage Monica's injuries the best he could, as she held on to Ivan's GREMLIN while sitting in one of the Skyranger seats.

"Well we're going to have to explain what happened to the commander." Monica said as video feed from commander Faleg was displayed.

"look I saw what happen and we just got unlucky as that trooper was stunned and I couldn't see any other way it could go with that time limit." As the commander said in a sober voice and looked over to Ivan. "we only made it in the last minute."

As the Skyranger landed with the commander and support staff some being medics and the ones in charge of the coroner with two body bags.

Monica got to be a Specialist with Gabriel getting to be sharpshooter

About 2 hours later at the Avenger's makeshift medic room

It was a room on the Avenger with on the door it had the red cross on with a few single beds with the medic healing the injuries with the only two soldier being Nytmare and Monica but then the commander and Shen had a trolley with a cover over something.

"Monica I believed that you had an interest in GREMLINs and well we do need one after Ivan's passing."

"I will take up Ivan's post sir." As Monica brought up a shake salute.

"well I got something for you. Shen." She took off the cover showing the rebuilt GREMLIN that belonged to Ivan.

"Can I name it." Monica asked Shen as the GREMLIN began to fly around.

"Well I can set it's call name." Shen answered.

"Come over here, your call name is now Cypher." Monica said with the GREMLIN nodding to the best of it ability's.

Later during that night

"Today we lost two of our good men: Ray Deft and Ivan 'Cypher' Ivanovic. They fell to give us all a fighting chance… Vigilo, Confido." As both their bodies were burned in a funeral pyre and the ashes scattered with the soldier going to the bar to drink to their memory.

As commander Faleg got into the contact room, turning on the computer with a message from the council man but in an anti-ADVENT encryption.

"Hello, commander. The council you once knew is no more. Its membership has all sworn loyalty to the ADVENT administration. With one exception. It is good to see you again. In the days since your capture I have done all I can to aid the resistance from the inside. It was these resistance operatives that provided the Intel leading to your recent extraction. As of now, resistance forces are currently somewhat… disorganized. If we are to defeat ADVENT and their alien masters, you must change this before it is too late." As it then showed an alien file. "What you are seeing are classified reports of missing civilians from across the world. Their numbers are growing. We suspect they have been taken to a nearby ADVENT black site, though its exact location remains unknown. Time is short, commander. We need you to take charge of resistance operatives throughout the world. Establish contact with the local cells and bring them into the fold. Find this black site and shut it down. Save our world. The clock is ticking. Good luck, Commander." As the video shut off.

It had a message attached 'good to see you again commander here's the location of the black site is in the eastern US and here's how to get in contact with the local. Have Tygan have a look at it. The councillor.'

A day later the New Mexican resistance member handed over Dr. John King and he introduced to every one, then was put building the Guerrilla Tactics School cutting the building time by half. But it got even better as some resistance members found a distress beacon which belonged to a well know scientist who had been in hiding for some years which commander Faleg had looked at.

And with that XCOM had some new goals both short and long term.


End file.
